Raving Rabbids Games
Main Series: Rayman Raving Rabbids Rayman Raving Rabbids is the first game in the Rabbids series, it was originally a spin-off of the Rayman franchise, but the main antagonists, the Rabbids, become breakout characters and soon become the stars of the game. The game follows Rayman having a peacful picnic with a group of baby globoxes, suddenly, three rabbids pop out of the ground, kidnap them all and imprison them in a huge colisseum. The Rabbids will put Rayman through a series of trials(mini-games), Rayman must win them all in order to win plungers and use them as a ladder to escape from his cell. Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 is the second installment in the Rabbids series, however, the plot and gameplay focuses more on the Rabbids as they are now playable characters. This time, the rabbids grow tired of invading the glade of dreams so they set out to invade the human world. Rayman disguises himself as a Rabbid and infiltrates their headquarters, hoping to stop the invasion. However, as the game has no ending cimenatic, it is never shown how the Rabbids find out if Rayman is an impostor. Both Rayman and the Rabbids are playable, putting more focus on the rabbids than on rayman. Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party is the third installment in the rabbids series, it basically picks up where Raving rabbids 2 left off, the rabbids are chasing rayman, possibly because they found out he wasn't a rabbid in the previous game. The rabbids are zapped by lightning and are imprisoned inside Rayman's TV set. The Rabbids then decide to invade the world of television and annoy Rayman in the process. Rayman is not playable and only appears in the cutscenes. Rabbids Go Home Rabbids Go Home is the fourth installment in the Rabbids series, it is the first game to not be a party game as well as the first game to not feature Rayman at all. The Rabbids grow bored of being on Earth and suddenly have a strange idea that they come from the moon. The Rabbids then decide to return to their home by building a huge pile out of human objects such as human clothes, traffic cones and cows tall enough to reach the moon. The humans eventually become tired of the Rabbids stealing all of their belongings so they soon revolt and put on exterminator-like-rubber suits and become Verminators, hoping to completely eliminate the Rabbids and get back all of their stuff. The game was well receiced by critics, gamers and Rabbids fans, and has led to many speculation that the Rabbids series could possibly develop more aventure games for the Rabbids. Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time is the fifth game in the Rabbids series, and unlike Rabbids Go Home, it returns to the party genre. The Rabbids encounter a time machine, which looks like a washing machine, and innocently use it to travel back in time to various time periods and accidentally change the course of history. The game was not well received by fans and was highly criticized for the return to its party roots. Rabbids: Alive and Kicking Rabbids: Alive and Kicking is the sixth game in the Rabbids series. It was originally names Raving Rabbids Alive and Kicking, but for inknown reasons the Raving was dropped out of the game. Unlike the first five Rabbids games, Alive and Kicking was released exclusively for the Xbox Kinect. In this game, the Rabbids invade the player's living rooms via augmented reality. Through various mini games, the player can interact with the Rabbids by slapping them, kicking them, stomping on them among other interactions. Rabbids Land Rabbids Land is the seventh game in the Rabbids series released exclusively for the Wii U console. The Rabbids decide to take over an amusement park and the player can help the Rabbids invade all of the attractions through various minigames that take complete functionality of the Wii U gamepad. The game received very negative reviews from game critics for its board-game style format and the multiplayer mode that only supports two players at a time. Rabbids Invasion- The Interactive TV show Rabbids Invasion: The Interactive TV show is the eighth game of the franchise for the xbox one,xbox 360 and playstation 4,in it the players will play various mini games in the cutscenes of the episodes from the show,it is scheduled to be released november 2014,the game is aimed mainly at children. Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle A Super Mario and Rabbids crossover game that has been in production since 2014. Game details have been leaked about the game, spreading the rumor until it was confirmed at E3 2017. Where it got a very positive reception even from Shigeru Miyamoto (the creator of Mario). 'Spin-offs:' Rabbids invasion In the Rabbids' first city-building game on Facebook, the player must help the Rabbids invade buildings and plant crops in order to spread the Rabbids' invasion throughout the entire facebook community. In February 13, 2013, the game officially closed. Rabbids Big Bang A game for tablets and ios devices,the player must help the Rabbids reach new planets,hit UFO's and Cow's,collect coins ext. Rabbids Go phone Rabbids Go Phone is an application that can be downloaded for ios devices such as iPhones, iPods and iPads. The player has a Rabbid trapped inside his ios device and can tickle, poke, slam and shake his Rabbid to trigger hilarious gags. The app also includes wallpapers, videos and comics. Rabbids Go Phone again Same as the first one but this one doesn't have the bwaaah button and the player can make them interact with other objects. Rabbids Rumble Rabbids Rumble was released exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS, it is the first Rabbids fighting game. The player must collect over 100 Rabbids, which he can train to put them to the test on turn-based battles against other Rabbids. Rabbids Heroes An RPG fighting android game that was released in 2016. It features rabbids dressed up as warriors in a fighting tournament, in which the player get's cards to use as attack moves. Rabbids Crazy Rush A Rabbids mobile game that evokes the runner genre frequently seen in mobile games. It is based of the Rabbids invasion episode Run,Rabbid,Run! and has several references to the show and other Ubisoft games. The game is currently available for free. Rabbids Arby's Rush This game is much like Rabids Crazy Rush but Arby's themed Category:Franchise Category:Rabbids games Category:Other Category:Games